


Ominous

by PandaxoxoDragon



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Crazy, Horror, Jackson is in love, M/M, Mark is weird, i cant give too much away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 23:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7288354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaxoxoDragon/pseuds/PandaxoxoDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson moves into a new neighborhood and makes some friends, plus developing a crush on Mark, who doesn't talk much and is quite creepy. Jackson ignores all the warnings his friends give him about Mark. And it might just be too late to realize the decisions he's made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

Looking out the window of his car and looking up at the house he was now moving into, Jackson decided that he would have to get used to it. He was moving out on his own since he had just turned twenty-one, and he wanted to prove his parents that he would be fine.

"Here goes nothing." He mumbled softly, getting out of the car.

He walked up onto the porch and took out the house key, putting it into the lock and pushing the door open.

Before stepping inside, he took a glance over at the house next door and caught a glimpse of a guy with blonde hair staring at him from the window. Blinking slightly, he looked away and stepped into the house.

"Looks good." He mumbled, taking a quick tour of the house before going outside to get all his stuff.

He got most of his stuff inside an hour later, and when he walked back outside, he noticed two other guys standing on his porch.

"Hello?" Jackson asked questioningly, tilting his head.

"Hi! I'm Jinyoung and this is Jaebum. We noticed we had a new neighbor so we wanted to come say hello." He guy named Jinyoung said with a smile.

Jackson relaxed somewhat and smiled at the two, nodding his head in greeting.

"I'm Jackson. Nice to meet you." He replied, chuckling softly.

The three talked a little more before the moving truck came. Jinyoung was even helpful by telling Jackson that he and Jaebum would help, which they did. Jackson was actually relieved to have help.

Two hours after that, everything was done and the three new friends sat down on the porch steps to take a break. Jackson looked over, noticing the blonde from earlier was now outside, staring right at Jackson.

"Who is that?" Jackson asked, pointing at the blonde.

Jinyoung looked over and tensed visibly, biting his lower lip before facing Jackson again.

"That's Mark Tuan. You really shouldn't interact with him." Jinyoung said, which made Jackson confused.

"Why? He looks nice." Jackson said.

"Trust me, he's really not. He may seem like that at first, but he's a weirdo. He never really talks and everyone is scared of him because of all the rumors that is surrounding him." Jaebum said, staring at Mark with wary eyes.

"What rumors?" Jackson asked, curious.

"One rumor is that he murdered his parents in their sleep when he was 12. Passed it off as self defense and said they abused him. Nobody really knows the truth, but stay away from him." Jinyoung said, shivering at the words.

Jackson stayed silent for a moment, taking in the words and looking back over at Mark. The blonde was staring at the three with a blank expression on his face. He made eye contact with Jackson and smirked a second later before moving back into his house.

When Jinyoung and Jaebum left a little while later, after warning Jackson about Mark again, Jackson let out a sigh and stood up, looking towards Mark's house.

"He can't be too bad. I'll go over and visit him tomorrow." He mumbled to himself before stepping into his house.

Worn out from all the unpacking, Jackson stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed. Letting out a loud yawn, he closed his eyes and instantly fell asleep, thoughts of tomorrow left behind for the next day.

-

Waking up the next morning, Jackson groaned and stood up from the bed, not bothering to make it. He walked into the bathroom , did his business and washed his hands before walking back out and getting dressed.

He walked downstairs and went into the kitchen, fixing himself a quick breakfast and eating that as he thought about how to approach Mark.

He remembered the warning Jinyoung gave him, but decided to ignore it. The guy might not even be that bad. Clicking his tongue, Jackson walked out of the house and went next door.

Taking a deep breath, he calmed himself down before knocking on the door.

"Why am I so nervous?" he asked aloud, shaking his head.

The door opened a few minutes later, revealing Mark, who still had a blank look on his face, which made Jackson more nervous.

"Uh, hi. I’m Jackson, the one who moved in next door." He greeted the blonde.

Mark stared at him for a long moment, a tense silence surrounding the both of them.

"Welcome to the neighborhood, Jackson. I’m Mark Tuan and I’m sure we'll be friends in no time." Mark said after a while, smiling a strange smile that sent shivers down Jackson's back.

With a slight nod, Jackson stared at mark's handsome emotionless face for a moment before turning and walking back to his house. As he walked, he couldn’t help but feel Mark's stare on his back.

Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to talk to Mark, but Jackson still felt that he could prove Jinyoung and Jaebum wrong

-

An hour later, Jackson glanced out his front window, looking over at Mark's house. The curtains were closed, but front door was standing open. Growing curious, Jackson stood still and watched.

A moment later, Mark appeared with something in his hands. But what shocked Jackson the most was that the blonde was actually coming towards his house.

Going over to the door, Jackson opened it, seeing that Mark stopped right in front of the porch steps.

"Hey." Jackson greeted, scratching the back of his hand.

"Hi. Sorry about this, I’m pretty awkward around people, but I just wanted to give you a house warming present." Mark said; face emotionless as always as he handed the item to Jackson.

Looking down at it, Jackson realized that it was a dented cereal bowl. Raising an eyebrow, he looked back at Mark questioningly.

"I wasn’t going to use it anyway, and I don’t have any money." Mark said, shrugging slightly.

Nodding a little, Jackson glanced around for a moment before opening his door a little wider.

"Would you like to come in?" He asked.

Without giving an answer, the blonde brushed past Jackson as he stepped inside. Jackson watched as he looked around.

'He’s just shy.' Jackson thought before closing his door and following Mark.

Mark looked around the house for a moment before suddenly smirking as he turned back towards Jackson.

“This is a pretty nice house. I sure hope you won’t be gone by the end of this year. All the other people that bought this house left quite early.” Mark said, a sudden brightness to his eyes.

“Why is that?” Jackson asked, tilting his head.

“Because they thought the house was haunted or some shit. I happen to be very fond of this house.” Mark mumbled, chuckling dryly as he looked around again.

Jackson stared at Mark for a long moment, blinking. He watched as the blonde turned in a full circle before going back to the door.

“Well, I should get home. See you some other time.” Mark said, lips quirking, but not giving a full smile.

Jackson watched the blonde leave and shut the door behind himself, sighing softly. He couldn’t help but think that Mark was really handsome, although a part of him wanted to be terrified of the blonde. He didn’t know why, but he decided to ignore it. He yawned slightly and walked to his room, going to sleep.

_

When Jackson woke up an hour later, he walked outside to go to Jinyoung’s house, but he stopped when something caught his attention, and that something made him nearly throw up.

There, sitting on the ground, was a dead dog with a kitchen knife slashed through its head.


	2. Two

"So, a dead dog is out on the street right now?" Jinyoung asked, rubbing his hands together with a sigh.

Jackson nodded, glancing at Jaebum before looking back at Jinyoung.

"Yeah, I guess some kid really doesn't like dogs. Freaking animal murderers." Jackson grumbled, shaking his head.

"I know who it was. It was that Mark freak. You're new here and he's trying to chase you out." Jaebum said, standing up.

Jackson looked at Jaebum and rolled his eyes. He still couldn't believe that Mark was the one that could do that. The guy was actually nice, creepy, but nice and was socially awkward.

"Look guys, just ignore the rumors. Mark isn't that bad. If you'd actually hang out with him, you'd like him." Jackson said, watching the two.

"What, you hung out with him for like a few minutes and you trust him? Jackson, the guy is creepy." Jinyoung said.

"Just give him a chance, Jinyoung. I bet that when you moved here, people told you the rumors and you didn't even give him a chance. I gave him a chance and he is actually nice. Please, just go and say hello." Jackson said.

Jinyoung let out a sigh and exchanged a glance with Jaebum, who was hesitant before nodding a moment later.

"Alright, we'll meet him. But our opinion still stands on him." Jinyoung said.

"Cool. I'll set up a meeting and you can come by my house." Jackson said, smiling before leaving the house.

~

Jackson knocked on Mark's door a few minutes after leaving Jinyoung's, standing back for a moment and whistling. He looked up when the door opened a second later and he smiled at Mark, who looked as if he just woke up.

"Jackson? What are you doing here?" Mark asked, something flashing across his eyes before going back into their cold state.

"I was wanting to invite you to my house for a meet up with Jinyoung and Jaebum. I convinced them that they should meet you for the first time." Jackson said, chuckling softly.

Mark stared at him for a second before chuckling bitterly.

"I know that they're trying to warn you about me, Jackson. I've heard all the rumors. Even though I'm not as bad as they think, maybe you should stay away." Mark said, eyeing Jackson up and down.

"I'm just wanting to be your friend, Mark. Please, just come." Jackson said, pleading.

Mark blinked at the puppy eyes, then rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Sure, I'll come." Mark said before stepping back into his house and closing his door.

Jackson stared at the door for a moment before smiling and walking to his house, going inside. He looked around before cleaning some stuff up. He wondered if he should do something special, but thought better of it.

A while later, there was a knock on his door and he walked over to answer it. He noticed that it was Mark, who decided to wear an all black outfit, which actually looked good on him.

"Hey, come in." Jackson said, stepping to the side.

Mark smirked at Jackson and walked inside, going over to the couch and sitting down. Jackson took a moment to really look at Mark. Besides from the cold demeanor, Mark actually was good looking. Smiling a little to himself, he turned and noticed that Jinyoung was coming towards the house with Jaebum.

"Hey!" He said cheerfully, ushering his friends in.

Jinyoung stood frozen beside Jaebum when they made it in, staring at Mark. The blonde only looked at Jinyoung with cold eyes before smiling, one that was well practiced.

"Hello, Jinyoung. Nice to finally meet you." Mark said, tilting his head.

"Y-You too." Jinyoung stuttered, walking further into the living room and sitting down in the chair.

Jaebum eyed Mark warily and sat down on the opposite end of the couch while Jackson grabbed drinks from the fridge. He walked back into the room and set all the drinks down, sitting down next to Mark.

"Hey, why the tension? C'mon you guys, lighten up." Jackson said with a laugh, giving Jinyoung a look.

Jinyoung cleared his throat and forced himself to relax as he avoided Mark's stony gaze. He exchanged eye contact with Jaebum before finally looking at Mark.

"I'm sorry I hadn't gotten the chance to meet you. Was a bit preoccupied." Jinyoung mumbled.

"Preoccupied for two years? You must be very busy." Mark said, laughing softly.

Jackson listened to the exchange before sighing and reaching over, wrapping an arm around Mark's shoulders and pulling the blonde into his side.

"Don't be so uptight, Jinyoung. He probably didn't mean to not visit you, Mark." Jackson said, smiling at the blonde next to him.

"You're right." Mark said, smiling as well before giving Jinyoung a smirk.

"So, did you see that dead dog earlier today? Poor thing." Jaebum spoke up, changing the subject. He was really wanting to test Mark, eyeing him.

"Oh yeah, I saw it. Tragic really." Mark mumbled, emotionless as always.

Jackson let out a soft sigh, wondering if this was even a good idea. He glanced up when Jinyoung nudged him, raising an eyebrow before getting up and following him.

"What?" He asked.

"I seriously don't like this, Jackson. His responce to Jaebum was just so fake." Jinyoung whispered, biting his lower lip.

"Seriously Jinyoung, relax. We're all going to be friends and he'll warm up to us eventually." Jackson said, patting Jinyoung on the shoulder.

Going back into the living room, he smiled when he noticed that Mark was actually talking with Jaebum, even if he had the same smirk on his face. Walking over to the couch, Jackson sat down and laughed a little.

"How about we watch a movie?" He asked aloud.

"Sure, fine with me. As long as it isn't a comedy or something like that." Mark said, moving his gaze from Jackson to Jinyoung.

Nodding, Jackson decided to put in a horror film and relaxed into the couch once more, turning out the lamp so it was dark in the room.

"I love horror movies." Mark whispered into the quiet room as the movie started.


	3. Three

Jackson wasn't too happy with the decision to watch a scary movie. He hated horror movies, but he chose to watch it for Mark. He glanced over at Jinyoung and Jaebum, seeing that the two of them were hiding behind pillows. He took a glance at Mark, noticing that he was rather transfixed on the movie.

"How are you not scared?" Jackson asked, flinching when the girl on the screen screamed.

"I've watched scary movies my entire life so I'm used to it. This is nothing to me." Mark whispered with a shrug, licking his lips with a smirk when the girl on the screen suddenly got pulled out into the dark.

Jackson blinked at the blonde before glancing back at the movie. He waited a couple minutes before he couldn't take it anymore and reached over to turn the movie off. He turned the lights on and looked at his friends. Jinyoung and Jaebum sighed in relief and uncovered themselves while Mark looked mildly annoyed that the movie was over.

"You guys really are bad at scary movies." Mark said, chuckling under his breath before he stood up and walked into Jackson's kitchen.

Jinyoung straightened himself out and looked over at the kitchen doorway before looking at Jackson. He opened his mouth to say something, but Jackson raised a hand to stop him.

"Don't say anything Jinyoung. Him liking scary movies doesn't mean anything." Jackson said, rolling his eyes and walked into the kitchen as well.

Looking over to where Mark was, Jackson noticed that the blonde was picking up a kitchen knife. He bit his lip and continued to watch before stepping forward.

"What are you doing?" Jackson asked, leaning against the counter.

"Just wanting to cut some of this cheese. If you don't want me touching your stuff, I'm sorry." Mark said, his blank face twisting into a bit of a more apologetic look.

"No, its fine. Use whatever you want." Jackson said, chuckling softly.

He left Mark to what he was doing, walking back into the living room to sit down next to Jinyoung and Jaebum. He clicked his tongue and turned the tv on again, deciding to find something less scary to watch.

Mark came back into the room a moment later, eating the cheese that he cut. He sat down between Jackson and Jinyoung, a small smirk on his face. Jinyoung moved closer to Jaebum for a moment before he stopped and turned to Mark, a hesitant smile appearing.

"So, Mark. What can you tell us about you?" Jinyoung asked, wanting Mark to talk a little more instead of being creepily silent.

Mark turned his steely gaze on Jinyoung, appearing to be observing him silently. Jinyoung coughed awkwardly, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Well, there's really not that much to tell since I'm not at all interesting. I'm twenty-two and I sometimes like to read. As you may have heard, I acted on self defense and killed my parents when I was little. I really didn't mean to kill them, but they were abusing me so much and I didn't know what else to do." Mark said, a sudden vulnerable expression on his face as he looked down.

The other three suddenly started to feel bad for Mark, especially Jinyoung and Jaebum since they had always assumed Mark was truly evil.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that, Mark." Jinyoung whispered, having always had a soft heart for people when they were hurting.

"It's okay. They're gone now and I'm fine." Mark said, smiling.

Jackson smiled at the sight, glad that the four of them were bonding now, getting closer. He ran his tongue over his bottom lip before snapping out of his trance when Jaebum got up.

"We both have work in the morning, so we should get going. I do hope to spend more time with you again Mark." Jaebum said.

"Absolutely." Mark mumbled, his face blank again as he leveled his gaze on Jinyoung once more, nodding at him silently.

Jackson walked to the door and opened it, seeing the two out. Once they were gone, he walked over to the couch and sat down, facing Mark with a wide smile.

"So, do you like them?" Jackson asked, eyeing Mark for a moment.

"I do. Its just that I know they don't like me. I don't understand why so many people think I'm some kind of psycho." Mark mumbled, looking sad.

"They don't think that, especially me. How about we go somewhere tomorrow so you don't have to worry too much about how people feel? Go to the mall?" Jackson offered, wanting to spend some alone time with Mark.

Mark was quiet for a moment, just looking at Jackson before he slowly smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun." Mark mumbled, standing up and fixing his shirt.

Jackson opened the door once more and watched as Mark walked out and went to his house. He smiled and turned back to his living room, cleaning some stuff up and plopping down on the couch again.

He didn't understand why, but he could feel like he was starting to really like Mark. The more time he spent with him, the more he started to have strong feelings for the blonde. He didn't mind it though, choosing to like Mark from afar before telling him.

Yawning gently, Jackson adjusted himself before closing his eyes and falling asleep, thoughts of tomorrow vanishing.


	4. Four

Jackson looked at himself in the mirror once he got out of the shower the next morning, turning this way and that to make sure he looked good. He styled his white blonde hair in swept back way and winked at himself.

"Looking good, Wang." Jackson mumbled before turning his bathroom light off, leaving the room and going downstairs.

Grabbing his car keys, he walked over to the front door and opened it, jumping a little when he saw that Mark was just silently standing there.

"Oh. You scared me." Jackson said, placing a hand on his chest.

"Sorry. I was just about to knock." Mark said, shrugging a little as the familiar slow smirk appeared on his face.

Jackson chuckled softly and stepped out of his house, closing and locking the door. He turned back to look at Mark, eyeing his outfit. The blonde really was rather good looking. Before he could say something, Jinyoung came running over to them with a smile.

"Hey guys! What are you two up to?" Jinyoung asked, nodding at Mark.

"We're going to the mall. Don't you have to be at work?" Jackson asked, not noticing the way Mark was looking at Jinyoung.

"Yeah, I'm about to go right now. Have fun at the mall!" Jinyoung replied, hugging both of them and running off again.

Jackson laughed a little when he looked at Mark, noticing that he looked mildly tense after that hug. He nudged the blonde and nodded over to his car before walking over. They both got into the car and Jackson drove off.

~

Once they were at the mall, Jackson looked around with a smile on his face. He hadn't been to the mall in a while, and he had to have Mark's help since he was still new to the area. Although, Mark didn't look too comfortable in this large crowd.

"You okay?" Jackson asked, throwing an arm over Mark's shoulders and squeezing gently.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just not good with huge crowds." Mark mumbled, forcing a slight smile before looking around once more.

"Okay, well stick close to me if you feel uncomfortable. I'll help you." Jackson said to the older male, smile still on his face.

When Mark nodded, Jackson lead the blonde over to a music store, having wanted to buy some more music. Jackson walked through the different genre's, choosing at random while Mark just followed silently.

~

After spending three hours at the mall, Jackson had bought some clothes and other things that he found cool while Mark bought a hunting knife. Jackson had questioned it and Mark only shrugged, saying it was for his collection because he liked collecting knives.

"I'd like to come over some time and see this little collection of yours." Jackson said as they put the bags in the trunk of the car.

"Maybe sometime." Mark said, chuckling deviously.

They got back into the car and drove towards Jackson's house. Once there, Mark slid out of the car and grabbed his own bag, smiling a little at Jackson.

"I gotta get home. Maybe you and I can hang out with Jinyoung again?" Mark said, saying more like a question.

"Yeah, totally. It'll have to be next week though since I'll be busy getting settled some more and finding a job." Jackson said, grabbing all his bags.

"That's fine." Mark said, ending the conversation by turning and heading over to his house.

Jackson watched the blonde with a slight smile, feeling himself fall a little more for Mark. He didn't know if it would be a good thing or a bad thing to have feelings for Mark, but he welcomed it. He wanted to see what it was like to fall harder for Mark.


	5. Five

The next two days went by with Jackson trying to find a job and driving through town to grab whatever he needed, like food and other supplies he didn't have in his house. He called his parents when he had fully settled and told them that he was doing fine. He would occasionally wave hello to Mark if he saw the blonde, but other than that, Mark was usually off on his own.

"Jinyoung's been acting weird." Was the first thing Jaebum said when he visited Jackson on Wednesday, sitting down on the front porch.

"Weird how?" Jackson asked, handing Jaebum a can of beer as he sat down next to his friend, taking a sip of his own.

"Well he was fine two days ago, but then he got some card yesterday and was jumpy the rest of that day. He'd freak out at every little sound." Jaebum said, sighing.

"What did the card say?" Jackson asked, eyebrow furrowing as he thought about what would freak Jinyoung out so bad.

"I have no idea. He wouldn't show it to me." Jaebum said, his eyes moving over to his house, where Jinyoung had apparently been holed up.

They sat in silence for a bit, Jackson's thoughts going back and forth between being worried about Jinyoung and wondering about what Mark was doing. He swore his fascination for Mark would probably get in the way eventually, but he actually didn't mind.

"What is Mark doing?" Jaebum spoke up again, eyes trained on Mark next door.

Jackson looked over as well, watching as Mark wandered around his front yard, occasionally looking towards the right. He stopped after a few seconds and turned to look at Jackson and Jaebum, expression turning to one of surprise before he raised a hand and waved at them. The smirk appeared on the blonde's lips before he turned and headed back into his house.

"He's so weird. You'll have to get used to it if you want some of that." Jaebum said randomly, making Jackson sputter speechlessly.

"What? You're not at all subtle about your crush on him." Jaebum said, chuckling softly.

Jackson glared at his friend and pushed him off the porch, which only made Jaebum laugh a little more. Soon, his friend had to leave and check up on Jinyoung. Jackson waved goodbye and walked back into the house. He set his drink down on the table and pulled his phone out when it rang.

"Hello?" He answered, leaning against the table.

"Hello Jackson. This is the owner of the video store you recently applied to. You are hired and can start working tomorrow." The person on the other line said.

"Oh, thanks! I appreciate it." Jackson said.

The two said goodbye to each other before hanging up. Jackson smiled to himself and plopped down on the couch to watch tv.

~

The next day, Jackson walked into the video store and waved to the owner, getting one of the other co-workers to help him with everything as he started work. He learned rather quickly, so it wasn't much a problem when the co-worker, BamBam, left him alone.

It wasn't until a few hours into work, his phone started vibrating like crazy. He ignored it, since he was busy, but then it started vibrating again. He sighed and pulled out it, reading that it was a call from Jaebum, so he answered.

"Jaebum? Hey, I'm bu-"

"Jackson. Jinyoung's missing."

...What?


	6. Six

Jackson made it home thirty minutes after Jaebum had called, getting out of his car and going towards a frantic looking Jaebum.

"When did he go missing?" Jackson asked, worried.

"I have no idea. He was in the kitchen when I got up for work and was acting fine, but then I came back and found that he was missing." Jaebum replied, running a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Alright, let's not call the police yet since we don't really know if he is actually missing. Let's try to go find him ourselves before calling the police." Jackson suggested, placing his hand on Jaebum's back before stepping back.

Jackson looked way from Jaebum, lost in thought before his eyes landed on Mark. He raised an eyebrow when he saw that the blonde had a tear in his shirt and a bit of blood on his skin. Mark looked slightly exhausted, but at the same time not bothered with life as usual.

"Mark? What happened to you?" Jackson asked, walking over to the blonde to see if he got hurt.

Mark looked up, his blank expression melting into a pitiful look as he let out a low sigh.

"I was out in the backyard and nicked myself on the fencing. I'll be fine though." Mark mumbled, tearing the ripped part of the shirt off and wrapping it around his wrist.

Jaebum came up behind them and tugged on Jackson's arm, pleading with him with his eyes.

"You can talk to him later. Please, I want to find Jinyoung." He said, looking at Mark.

"What's wrong with Jinyoung?" Mark asked, tilting his head curiously.

"He's missing, so we're going to go look for him." Jaebum said, looking like he was about to cry.

Mark watched the two for a long moment, blank expression back as he looked back and forth between the two. He then nodded and gave a small smile.

"I wish you the best of luck then. I'm sure he'll be okay." Mark said, patting Jackson on the shoulder before walking back into his house.

Jackson watched him go before looking at Jaebum and nodding.

"Let's go." He said, walking down the sidewalk with his friend.

~

After searching the neighborhood and calling Jinyoung's phone every two minutes, they found nothing. With a sigh, Jackson looked up at the sky, noticing that it was starting to get dark.

"Let's go in the woods and search. It's the next best thing." Jaebum said, starting for the trees.

Jackson stepped forward and stopped Jaebum, shaking his head.

"It's getting dark, Jaebum. We can continue the search tomorrow." He said.

"No, Jackson. I need to find him." Jaebum said, shaking Jackson's hand off of him and turning the flashlight on his phone on, going into the trees.

Jackson watched him for a moment before he too turned the phone light on and followed after his friend. He ducked underneath a few low tree branches, looking around. It was all basically trees, which made it hard to search when it was so dark.

As they walked further into the woods, Jackson noticed an old looking shack house and nudged Jaebum, pointing over to it. 

"I'm going to try calling him again in case he's not there." Jaebum mumbled, dialing Jinyoung's number as they moved closer to the shack.

A few seconds later, the two heard the distinct sound of music coming from the shack. Jackson shared a look with Jaebum before he took the first steps towards the shack door. 

"Jinyoung?" He called out gently, biting his lip as he slowly opened the door.

Stepping inside and looking around, his eyes zeroed in on something that made his blood run cold. The sight almost made him want to throw up.

"Jaebum?" Jackson asked aloud hesitantly.

"What?" Jaebum asked, approaching the shack door.

"I found him." Jackson said, his voice broken.

Jaebum rushed through the shack door, ready to greet Jinyoung, but what he found made him burst into tears, gasping through loud sobs as Jackson just stared at what could be recognized as Jinyoung, but not really.

Jinyoung's lifeless corpse laid on the ground, hands and feet cut off and spread around the shack. What was worse was that he had deep cuts all over his naked body and his neck was literally mangled like a wild dog got to him.

' _Who would do this?'_  Jackson thought, blinking back the tears as he listened to Jaebum cry out to Jinyoung.


	7. Seven

|This chapter will be very gory and torturous. So, if you don't want to read it, I suggest you skip all the way to the end.|

 

_12 hours earlier...._

Mark lurked around the neighborhood for quite some time, thoughts turning dark the moment his eyes zeroed in on a tall figure up ahead. He smirked, recognizing the man rather quickly. It was Jinyoung. He had originally planned on targeting Jackson, but the other two got in the way and they needed to be gone.

And Mark was more than happy to get rid of them.

"Mark? What are you doing out?" Jinyoung asked, having spotted the blonde and ran up to catch up with him.

Mark put on a believable fake smile and chuckled, tilting his head a little

"I was just out taking a walk, thinking about things." He said, looking Jinyoung over for a moment as the dark thoughts consumed him, thinking of different ways to torture the man.

"Ah, me too. I was thinking of some things as well." Jinyoung mumbled, looking distant.

"Are you okay?" Mark asked, acting like he was a caring friend. It amused him how naive people were at times.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just got a strange card in the mail the other day and it freaked me out." The dark haired male said, biting his lip.

"I'm sure its not really anything to worry about, Jinyoung. Some people just like to scare people." Mark said softly, patting Jinyoung's arm gently.

They stood in silence for a while, just listening to the sounds of nature. Mark took on a sad look, letting out a long sigh.

"Are you okay?" Jinyoung asked, always the caring motherly figure.

"Just thinking about my parents again. Even if I did what I had to do, I still miss them." Mark mumbled, making himself look like a kicked puppy.

"Oh, Mark. It was just self defense like you said, but I do know how it feels to miss your parents." Jinyoung mumbled, hugging Mark gently.

Mark pulled away from the hug and chuckled softly, pulling his knife out of his pocket and stabbing Jinyoung straight in the leg. The taller male yelped in pain, dropping to the ground as he held onto his leg, looking at Mark with wide eyes.

"M-Mark?" He asked, voice trembling.

"You should really learn to not be so irritating." Mark said with a click of his tongue.

Mark pulled Jinyoung up, putting some tape over his mouth and dragged him into the trees, going towards the shack that he loved so much. Once there, he dropped Jinyoung down onto the ground and ripped the tape off, smirking all the while.

"Why are you doing this?!?" Jinyoung shouted, standing up to run out of the shack.

Mark hummed, throwing his knife towards Jinyoung and hitting him in the other leg, making him fall back down with a cry of pain.

"Because I want to, you dimwit. And, you're in the way of what I truly want." Mark said, running a hand through his hair.

"Jackson? Mark, please. Don't hurt him." Jinyoung pleaded, watching with wide eyes as Mark came closer.

"I won't hurt him. Not just yet, Jinyoung. I just have to do something first." Mark said, circling the brunette with a smirk.

Mark bent down and tugged on Jinyoung's hair harshly, making his head fall back. The blonde chuckled, taking his knife and cutting a small incision in his skin, making him bleed. He relished in Jinyoung's sharp gasp of pain before grabbing some huge nails.

Mark blinked when Jinyoung threw a rock at him, looking down at the 'weapon' with a devious chuckle.

"You're so weak." Mark said, grabbing a hammer and placing a nail on one of Jinyoung's hands. He then jabbed the nail into Jinyoung's hand and hammered it in so the boy was nailed to the ground.

Jinyoung screamed in pain, staring at his hand as tears fell down his face.

"P-Please, l-let me go." Jinyoung cried out, looking up at Mark.

"No can do. I want to share some things with you, what I have planned." Mark said, twirling his knife around as he circled Jinyoung again.

"I plan on getting rid of you, which will make Jaebum leave town because you know all those people have to leave to start a new life and blah, blah, blah. Which will then lead to Jackson being alone and with only one friend left. Me. I know he has feelings for me, he's quite obvious. So, I'll use that to my advantage before I relish in the glory of tearing his pretty little heart out." Mark said, sighing happily just at the thought.

Jinyoung had quieted down some as he listened, but he was still sobbing due to the pain. Mark turned towards Jinyoung and tilted his head, eyes cold and closed off, not the usual fake brightness.

"So, you really did kill your parents." Jinyoung whispered.

"Yes, I did indeed. They were sleeping peacefully when I woke them up, telling them they had to come to the living room to see something. And before you ask, I didn't kill them while they slept because that wouldn't be fun. I love the sounds they made when I killed them slowly. The tortured looks in their eyes before they died." Mark said, licking his lips.

"Enough about that. Back to you. Let's see... Your neck is quite beautiful, don't you think?" Mark asked, picking up a chord.

Mark walked over to Jinyoung and wrapped the chord around his neck, tightening it tight and looping the other end around a nail in the wall.

"Don't worry, I didn't tie it enough to suffocate you. Don't want you dieing just yet. I just tied it enough where it'll make your neck red and pretty." Mark mumbled, ruffling Jinyoung's hair and chuckling.

Mark glanced at Jinyoung's phone when it started ringing, lighting up with Jaebum's name on the caller id. He smirked and kicked it away when Jinyoung reached for it. He clicked his tongue, shaking his head.

"You won't be needing him anymore, neither will you need your hands." Mark said, putting his knife down and grabbing a saw. He put it down as well and grabbed another piece of duct tape, wrapping it around Jinyoung's mouth.

"This will probably hurt a bit." Mark said mockingly, eyes twinkling mischievously as he brought the saw down to Jinyoung's hand. He sawed at the limb slowly, watching with pleasured happiness as Jinyoung screamed in pain, his legs kicking in an attempt to get away.

"Look's like I'll be doing your feet as well." Mark said, acting like he hated it when he really loved it.

Mark continued to saw at the hand until he got to the other end. He hummed in delight when the limb came away from the body. He picked up the hand and threw it somewhere else before doing the same to Jinyoung's other hand.

"I'm pretty sure Jaebum actually doesn't like you deep down. He's probably irritated at your constant nagging." Mark said, making conversation with screaming Jinyoung as he continued, throwing the other hand away once he was done.

"Alright, almost done." Mark mumbled.

Mark looked up at Jinyoung, watching as his sobs got louder and his breathing kept going uneven. He smirked, looking down and bringing the saw down to his foot, cutting it off in one fluid movement. He did the same to the other foot, watching as Jinyoung's body slowly bled out.

Mark laughed delightfully, walking over and bending down next to Jinyoung's face.

"Goodbye, Jinyoung." He said, pulling the chord tighter and tighter, watching Jinyoung's face paled as he struggled for breath. And then a couple minutes later, he was dead.

Mark smiled, pulling the chord off of Jinyoung's neck and throwing it somewhere else. He looked down at himself, proud that he didn't get anything on him accept for a few spots of blood and a cut from his knife. Letting out a happy sigh, he walked out of the shed.

~

_Present..._

Mark looked up when there was loud, frantic knocking sounds at his door. He smirked slowly before walking to the door and opening it, feigning a look of shock when he saw a frantic, crying Jackson.

"Jackson? What happened?" He asked, walking out of the house and grunting when Jackson suddenly hugged him, sobbing loudly.

"Jinyoung's dead!" Jackson sobbed, burying his head in Mark's shoulder.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry." Mark said, wrapping his arms around Jackson's shoulders and hugging him closer, hiding the smirk he had on his face. 

Plan success.


	8. Eight

Jackson took the week off from work, having explained to his boss that he needed to be absent for an emergency. It was indeed an emergency because he wanted to be there for Jaebum, who was quickly spiraling into depression.

He walked into Jaebum's house after having gotten back from the store and looked around, not seeing him anywhere.

"Jaebum?" He called out, sinking his teeth into his lower lip.

"In here." Replied a weak voice, making Jackson follow the direction it came from.

Opening the door to the bedroom, Jackson peeked inside to see Jaebum sitting on the floor, surrounded by pictures of him and Jinyoung. He sighed softly and walked inside, sitting down next to him. He didn't speak, just waited for Jaebum to say something.

"I... I can't be here anymore, Jackson." Jaebum whispered finally, looking up at his friend.

Jackson stared at him, eyes flitting across Jaebum's lifeless face. He thought about how to form his sentences for a moment, always having to make sure to not say the wrong thing with Jaebum being like this.

"Jaebum, I know that you lost him. But, you have to live. You can't keep it eating at you like this." He said.

Jaebum shook his head, laughing humorlessly and setting down the pictures he had in his lap.

"I meant in this town, Jackson. I wouldn't commit suicide even if I wanted to. Jinyoung would want me to keep living." He said.

Jackson nodded, mentally relieved, but also sad because his first friend in a while was leaving.

"I do have a favor to ask though." Jaebum said a moment later.

"What is it?" Jackson wondered, looking into Jaebum's eyes.

Jaebum sat up on his knees, eyes suddenly lit up with an emotion that made Jackson shiver. He didn't think he liked the way Jaebum looked in that moment.

"Find whoever did this to Jinyoung and torture him like he did to my boyfriend." Jaebum mumbled.

Jackson sat in silence for a while before he nodded. He didn't know if he could actually do that because he didn't think it was right, but a life for a life would be fair. If he could find the person that is.

"I'm leaving tonight." Jaebum said a moment later, standing up and walking out of the room slowly.

~

A couple hours later, Jackson watched Jaebum drive off, then looked back at the house. Jaebum had decided that he would leave the house like it was in case he decided he wanted to come back, which meant that he would still have to pay the bills. Jackson offered to pay them for him, but Jaebum refused.

With a small, resigned sigh, Jackson walked over to Mark's house and knocked on the door.

"Jackson?" The blonde asked as soon as the door opened, looking worried.

"Can I come in?" Jackson asked, needing another friend to talk to.

It took a moment for Mark to answer, but he nodded and stepped aside, allowing Jackson to come inside. He shut the door once the younger was inside and looked at him, tilting his head thoughtfully.

"Do you have any alcohol?" Jackson commented, looking the blonde in the eyes.

Mark's lips twitched at the corner and he nodded again, walking towards the kitchen and grabbing two glasses. He pulled out a bottle of vodka and poured it into the glasses, handing one of them to Jackson.

Jackson thanked the blonde and took a sip, making a face a moment later and making Mark snicker.

"You said you wanted alcohol." Mark mumbled, taking a drink of his own vodka without any reaction.

Jackson tilted his head, staring at Mark for a moment before he looked down at his glass, taking a huge gulp and letting it burn his throat. He sighed and put his glass out towards Mark.

"More." He whispered, watching as the older complied and poured some more vodka into his glass.

"You planning on getting drunk?" Mark wondered, a smirk forming.

"Yes." Jackson replied simply, leaning against the counter and taking another drink out of his glass, letting the alcohol consume him.


	9. Nine

Three or four drinks in, Jackson was seeing double, which meant he was very, very drunk. He blinked a little and put his glass down, looking over at Mark who was currently looking at Jackson with an amused smirk on his face.

"I hate the world." Jackson slurred, running a hand through his hair.

"Sometimes I do too, but why do you?" Mark wondered, putting his glass down as well.

Jackson looked at the blonde again, smiling a little. He decided that since Mark was his only friend left in this town, he would come right out and say what he was thinking.

"Because some psycho son of a bitch killed my friend, gruesomely at that, and one of my other friends left town because he couldn't fucking deal. Don't tell me you're going to leave too." Jackson admitted, reaching out and wrapping his fingers loosely around Mark's wrist.

Mark looked down at Jackson's fingers, blinking a little before looking back up at Jackson.

"Do you think that whoever killed Jinyoung will get caught?" Mark wondered, tilting his head.

"I have no idea, but if he is ever found, I will do some crazy shit to him, just like he did to Jinyoung." Jackson said, a determined sigh escaping him.

Thoroughly amused, Mark decided he wanted to listen to whatever Jackson wanted to say about the psycho.

"How exactly?" He asked, prompting Jackson to keep talking.

Jackson looked around for a second, grabbing a kitchen knife from the knives set and looked down at it. He then grabbed Mark and pulled him closer, holding the point of the knife to Mark's neck.

"I'll bleed him a couple times so he knows who he's dealing with. Remind him who he hurt." Jackson whispered, dragging the knife down Mark's neck and to his collarbone.

Mark shivered at the touch. He wasn't really worried about Jackson accidentally cutting him because he knows that Jackson wouldn't do it, even if he was drunk. The cold silver of the knife dragging on his skin was such a turn on though.

"Is that so?" Mark asked, looking at Jackson with a smirk.

Jackson nodded once, holding the knife still for a second as he looked up into Mark's eyes. He stared for a moment longer before giving in to his desires and smashing his lips against the blonde's, the knife dropping to the floor with a clatter.

He felt Mark still, but the blonde soon responded to the kiss with as much want as Jackson. Smirking, Jackson grabbed Mark by the waist and pulled him into his chest, biting down on Mark's lip a little roughly and sucking it, causing the blonde to let out a small moan.

Pulling away, Jackson ripped Mark's shirt off, leaning down to press open mouthed kisses along his chest, sucking hickey's into the skin. He leaned back to look at his masterpiece, his eyes wandering further down and noticing several scars along his hips and sides.

"Where'd you get the scars from?" He asked, tracing one of the scars.

"I was a bit reckless a year ago and got myself stuck on a barbed wire fence." Mark mumbled through kiss swollen lips.

Jackson nodded before getting back to his task, cupping Mark's cock through his jeans and pushing his hand into it a little, listening as Mark moaned again. He smirked, doing it again before dropping his hand completely.

"Where's your room?" He asked, feeling his pants tighten as he looked over Mark's body.

Mark chuckled lowly and grabbed Jackson by the wrist, pulling him towards his bedroom. Once inside, Jackson kicked the door closed and pushed Mark down onto the bed.

"You are so beautiful." Jackson muttered, blinking back the blurriness in his eyes as he leaned down to kiss Mark's neck, kissing it and sucking deep, purple bruises into the skin.

"Take your clothes off." Mark mumbled, tugging at Jackson's belt.

Leaning back, Jackson took his belt off and jeans. He pulled his boxers off last, making Mark smirk.

"Sexy." He whispered, earning a rough kiss from Jackson.

"Shh." Jackson whispered, kissing down Mark's body until he got to his jeans. He hooked his fingers in the belt loops and dragged them down, taking his boxers off with them and throwing them to the floor. He took his own shirt off before kissing Mark again.

"Got any lube and condoms?" He breathed out, leaning back to look at Mark.

Mark smirked and shook his head, licking his lips slowly and raising his hips to grind against Jackson.

"No, but don't worry about that. I'm clean. Don't use any lube." Mark muttered, wrapping a hand around the back of Jackson's neck and pulling him down into a kiss.

"I don't want to hurt you." Jackson whispered between kisses.

"I want to feel you  rip me apart, Jackson. Let out all your frustration." Mark said, grinding up into Jackson again.

Groaning softly and giving in, Jackson pulled away from the kiss and grabbed Mark's hips. He glanced up at Mark for a moment, and through his drunkenness, he hesitated because he really didn't want to hurt Mark.

With a frustrated sigh, Mark pushed Jackson down onto the bed and straddled his hips, not wasting a second as he slid down on Jackson's cock, his insides stretching. He groaned softly, feeling that immediate fire inside him that probably wouldn't be there if he wasn't prepared.

"Fuck." Jackson grunted, the feel of Mark's tight entrance wrapping around his cock like a vise.

Mark stayed silent, breath hitching as he started grinding his hips into Jackson's, moving at a slow pace at first before increasing it. His insides were on fire, but he loved it.

"Oh shit, Mark. You're an angel." Jackson moaned out, grabbing Mark's hips and flipping them over so he was over top of him once more. He pulled out until the tip of his cock was inside Mark before slamming back in, keeping one of his hands on the bed to balance himself.

"I'm not even close to being an angel." Mark moaned out, laughing breathlessly.

"Oh yeah, what are you then?" Jackson asked, lost in the pleasure of having Mark's walls tightening around his cock as he continued to move inside the blonde.

Mark chuckled, wrapping his legs around Jackson's waist and bringing him closer, moaning quietly.

"I can be your worst nightmare." He whispered finally, breath hitching again.

Jackson laughed at the ridiculous comment, bringing the blonde into a deep kiss as he continued to move his hips, grinding down into Mark.

"Ah, shit. I'm close." Mark moaned out, a moment before he came untouched, shooting his load onto both their chests.

Jackson moaned softly, coming soon after the blonde. He breathed out harshly, pulling out and rolling to the side. He yawned tiredly, the alcohol getting to him. He wrapped an arm around Mark when he felt him snuggle into him.

"I love you." Jackson blurted out as he closed his eyes.

"I know." Was the last thing Jackson heard before he fell asleep almost instantly.


	10. 10

When Jackson woke up the next morning, he let out a groan as he felt a headache throb to life. He held the front of his head as he sat up, the sheets around him falling to his waist. He blinked as he looked around, jumping when he noticed that Mark was up as well, just staring at him in the dim lighting.

"You scared me." He mumbled, placing a hand against his chest and breathing out gently.

Mark didn't answer, instead chose to just tilt his head a little before getting up off the bed, not bothering to hide his nakedness as he walked to his closet to get a change of clothes.

Jackson frowned a little, following Mark's movements. He was weirdly silent, although he was always quiet, but more than usual.

"Did you enjoy last night?" He asked the older, wondering if that was why he was quiet.

Mark stopped in his movements and let out a soft chuckle, though it was a dry laugh. The older turned towards Jackson and smiled a little before sending him a wink.

"Of course I did. Why?" Mark responded, keeping his dark eyes trained on Jackson for a moment before he turned back to his original task, pulling out random clothes and putting them on.

"Yeah, I did. Um, do you have any medicine I could take for this hangover?" Jackson asked, the throbbing in his head making him wince.

"No, I don't. I don't get hangovers when I drink, so I don't buy any medicine." Mark said, shrugging a little before turning and going into the bathroom.

Pouting a little, Jackson stood up and pulled his own clothes back on, walking out of the room. He looked around curiously, biting his lip. The house was very much similar to Mark's character. All the walls were a simple gray color and there wasn't really anything in the house except for a few pieces of furniture here and there. There also weren't any pictures on the walls, which intrigued Jackson more. He wanted to get to know the older a little more.

Jackson walked around a little more until he rounded a corner and made it to a door that looked somewhat out of place because of the coloring. The door was spray painted black, which was quite odd. Curiosity blooming through him, he reached for for the doorknob, but a voice behind him made him freeze.

"You're not snooping, are you?" Mark asked from behind him, voice void of emotion as always.

Jackson quickly turned around and laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck as he put up his best puppy dog face.

"I was just curious." He mumbled quietly.

Mark was in no way affected by the look. He just stared at Jackson with his dark eyes, making Jackson feel uncomfortable.

"Curiosity will only bring you bad luck. I have personal items in that room that I'd rather not share and I'd probably have to kill you if you went in there." Mark said after a few seconds of silence.

Jackson blinked at the blonde, not really knowing if the older was being serious or not because he literally couldn't get Mark to show any emotion at all. 

"Why would you have to kill me? Is there sex toys in there that you don't want me to see? Are you kinky?" Jackson asked, smirking a little as he tried to tease Mark.

It seemed to have worked a little, because Mark smirked in amusement and shook his head, taking hold of Jackson's hand and pulling him away from the door.

"Just know that you really don't want to end up going in there." The older said, leaving the house and going towards Jackson's house.

Jackson chuckled and wrapped an arm around Mark's shoulder's, pulling him closer despite the older's offended sounds of protest. He walked up to his house and opened the door, glancing at Mark.

"You wanna come in?" He asked, motioning to the inside of the house.

"No, thanks though. I gotta take care of some stuff." Mark answered, saluting the younger with two fingers before turning and going back into his own house.

Jackson smiled as he watched after the older, wondering to himself if he could actually be in love with the older, despite not knowing much about him. He was beyond curious about Mark, and he had a way with people, so he decided that he would try getting to know Mark with his best efforts.

With a small hum, he closed the door and walked off to the shower.


	11. Eleven

It was two days later when Jackson finally heard from Jaebum.

He woke up and groaned a bit when he heard his cell phone ringing, squinting as he picked it up to check the caller id. When he noticed who it was, he immediately sat up and answered the call.

"Jaebum?" He asked, standing up from the bed and pulling on some sweat pants.

"Uh, hey Jackson. Just calling to check in on you. And to warn you." Jaebum mumbled in responce, confusing Jackson.

"Warn me about what? Are you okay?" Jackson asked, suddenly worried.

"I'm fine. Severely depressed about everything, but other than that, I'm fine. I just wanted to warn you about Mark, Jackson. I'm going back on what Jinyoung said about him at the beginning. Just be careful, man. He just doesn't seem right." Jaebum responded.

Jackson paused, not knowing what to say to that. It made him a little angry that Jaebum would go right back and think badly about Mark. What did the blonde do to deserve those words?

"Jaebum, he's not that bad. I know him better now." Jackson said, a small gracing his features at the mere thought of Mark.

Jaebum didn't say anything at first, but then he let out a long sigh, one that sounded tired. "Jackson, don't fall in love with him." He mumbled.

_'Too late for that.'_  Jackson thought, but kept it to himself since he didn't want to hear what Jaebum had to say to that.

"Alright, I'll make sure to watch my back or whatever." Jackson mumbled, running a hand through his hair as he made his way out of his room.

They talked for a few more minutes before hanging up. Jackson grabbed one of his snapbacks from the counter and put it on, heading to the door. Once he opened it, he let out a yelp when Mark appeared out of nowhere.

"Dude, really?" Jackson asked, letting out a sigh.

Mark only stared at Jackson with a blank look before an amused smirk appeared. He apparently found it funny that he scared Jackson a lot.

"Sorry?" Mark said, although it came out as a question since he still looked fairly amused.

Jackson only rolled his eyes and smiled pleasantly, not minding because it was Mark. He ignored everything that Jaebum said and leaned forward to press a soft kiss to Mark's lips.

"Good morning." He mumbled, wrapping an arm around the older's waist.

He noticed the look Mark gave him and reluctantly let go, pouting a little. It was ignored by Mark and he sighed, running his fingers through the older's hair.

"What are you doing here anyway?" He asked, smiling gently.

"I came over to show you my knife collection since you said you wanted to see it." Mark mumbled, holding out a small clear box that Jackson had yet to see.

Jackson looked down at the box for a moment, making a short humming noise before he looked back up at the older and nodded.

"Yeah, I'd love to see it. Beats going out and doing basically nothing." Jackson said with a chuckle, stepping to the side and letting Mark in.

Mark smirked and walked in as well, setting the box down on the table and glancing at Jackson, a spark of something in his eyes.

Jackson smiled fondly before going over to sit down next to Mark, ready to listen and watch as Mark opened the box of his special collection.

 


	12. Twelve

_Two hours._

They looked through Mark's collection of knives for two hours and Jackson honestly never really seen the older so animated about something before. The fact that he was actually showing emotion over knives was a little weird, but he didn't think too much of it because he thought it was fasinating. He had an array of knives, all different in their own way.

"This one is my favorite." Mark said, garnering Jackson's attention once more as he pulled out a jagged, black hunting knife that had Mark's name stincled into the handle.

"Wow, that's interesting." Jackson said, smiling gently as he reached up to poke the blade.

Mark pulled the knife away, shaking his head and clicking his tongue as he placed the hunting knife down into the box.

"No touching. These blades are pretty sharp." Mark said, trailing off before he looked at Jackson again. "I tend to sharpen them every few days so they won't ever get worn out." He added, a smirk on his face.

Jackson pouted a little but he nodded, taking his cellphone out when it started vibrating, seeing that it was a text from Jaebum.

**Jaebum: What are you doing right now?**

**Jackson: Hanging out with Mark. Why?**

**Jaebum: I'm coming into town. I feel like I want to visit you before I end up leaving again**

With that, Jackson was in shock because he didn't think that Jaebum would want to come back to a place that his boyfriend was murdered in, but he assumed that Jaebum only wanted to see he was okay. Which was ridiculous.

"Was that Jaebum?" Mark asked, voice low.

Glancing at him, Jackson noticed that he was closer than usual, the box of knives forgotten except for the fact that he had a knife sharpener in his hand. He bit his lip and nodded, letting out a resigned sigh.

"Yeah, I'm assuming he just wants to make sure I'm okay." Jackson replied, shrugging.

"Does he not have faith in me that I could protect you?" Mark asked, putting on a pout.

Jackson laughed softly and threw an arm around Mark's shoulders, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry. You're my angel, so no need to pout." He mumbled.

Mark snorted in amusement at the statement, but said nothing more. He shrugged Jackson's arm off of his shoulders and looked back down at the knives, his eyes darkening as he started sharpening his hunting knife. 

Jackson felt the need to give the older some privacy for some weird reason, so he stood up and walked off towards the kitchen to grab them both some drinks. As he walked back into the living room, there was a knock on the door. So he set the two drinks down on the coffee table and walked over to open the door.

"Jaebum." Jackson said, smiling at his friend for a moment, only to let the smile drop when he saw how tired Jaebum looked.

Jaebum only nodded, not really speaking at the moment as he let his eyes roam around the room as he walked into the house. His eyes landed on Mark, who had looked up from his task.

"Why the hell do you have knives?" Jaebum asked, hands clenching into fists.

Mark blinked, tilting his head in confusion as he looked at Jackson before looking back at Jaebum.

"I was showing Jackson my knife collection." Was the only thing he said.

"Jackson, can I talk to you?" Jaebum asked, not waiting for an answer as he dragged Jackson into the kitchen.

Jackson grumbled as he was dragged, shaking the hold off his wrist with a small glare once they stopped by the sink. He stared at Jaebum, noticing that he looked rather pissed off and even more agitated. He opened his mouth to speak, but Jaebum beat him to it.

"There's something seriously sketchy about him, Jackson. You have got to open your eyes and see it."

Jackson rolled his eyes once more and shook his head, stubborn as always.

"I don't see anything wrong with him, Jaebum. He's perfect." Jackson argued.

The words made Jaebum visibly angry, but as he was going to speak, everything in the house seemed to freeze when there was a low yelp of pain.

"Shit." Mark's voice, usually low, was a bit high pitch due to pain.

Jackson ran out to the living room to see what was wrong, widening his eyes when he noticed that Mark had managed to slice open his hand.

"Oh my god. How the fuck did you manage to do this." Jackson asked, taking hold of Mark's other hand and bringing him to the kitchen so he could help him.

"I don't know. I was just sharpening the knife and it slipped, causing it to dig into my hand." Mark mumbled, looking suddenly rather vulnerable.

Jackson sighed and turned on some water, putting Mark's hand under it so they could wash off the blood.

"Jaebum, can you go get the first aid kit?" Jackson asked, looking over at the older.

Jaebum seemed hesistant, but he eventually nodded and left to the bathroom to get said object while Jackson fussed over Mark's hand.


	13. Thirteen

|I feel like I should warn you guys before you read: Major character death in this chapter, so if you don't want to read it, skip to the end once it comes to the death part.|

 

 

When Jaebum came back with the first aid kit, Jackson opened it and grabbed the rubbing alcohol, putting some onto a cotton ball before rubbing it over Mark's wound to get it clean.

"You should really be more careful, Mark." Jackson mumbled, glancing up at the older.

Mark only nodded, staring down at the cotton ball that was currently dabbing at his hand. He didn't flinch at the pain like any other person would. He just stared at him with some form of fascination. Jackson shook his head and wrapped some gauze around Mark's hand, that way it wouldn't get anything in the wound.

"Alright, you're all set. Maybe you should put your knives away and take them home." Jackson suggested, shrugging as he made his way towards the coffee table.

"Okay." Mark mumbled, a slight pout on his face as he walked over as well and started putting the knives back into the box, organizing them carefully before putting the lid on the box and glancing up at the other two.

"Would you like to come with me?" He asked, smiling at the two. Although it was a rather tiny smile that never reached his eyes.

"Yeah, we will. Won't we Jaebum?" Jackson said, glancing at Jaebum.

Jaebum merely nodded, silently judging Mark and wondering if he wasn't actually as bad as Jackson said. But he was still hesitant.

"Great! Well, come on." Mark said, his voice suddenly taking on a cheerful tone as he left Jackson's house.

~

Once they were inside Mark's house, Jackson let out a soft sigh as he watched the blonde put his box of knives down on his own coffee table. He smiled fondly before glancing at Jaebum, watching as he looked around.

"It fits Mark's personality doesn't it?" Jackson asked, chuckling softly.

Jaebum just looked at him blankly, blinking before he shook his head and walked back over to Jackson's side.

"You have to know that there's something up with Mark. I've known he was strange since I've lived here for four years." Jaebum said, trying to reason with Jackson in a way.

Jackson rolled his eyes, in disbelief that Jaebum was still trying to get him to believe that Mark was a bad person. Not saying anything in return, Jackson walked away from Jaebum to go find Mark.

"Mark?" He called out, looking around for the blonde male.

"In here." Mark said, popping out from what looked to be his bedroom before the older shut the door.

Jackson merely smiled and wrapped his arms around Mark's shoulders, not noticing the slight smirk on his face as he lead him back to where Jaebum was looking around, looking quite nervous.

"Jaebum, why don't you make yourself comfortable? There's nothing in here to be nervous about." Jackson said, eyeing the male. He figured that he was just paranoid after what happened to Jinyoung.

"Yeah, you can go sit in the living room while I go into the kitchen and make something to eat." Mark announced in his low voice, the corner of his lip twitching in a smile before he turned to walk towards the kitchen.

Jackson smiled as he watched Mark before grabbing hold of Jaebum's arm and bringing him to the living room, having him sit down on the couch with a smile. 

"I'm going to the bathroom, you stay here." Jackson said to his friend, patting him on the shoulder before going to find the bathroom.

Having no idea where the bathroom even was and not wanting to look stupid if he asked Mark, he just chose to open a random door to find it. He cleared his throat, coming across the door that Mark had not wanted him to open. He bit his lip and looked around before placing his hand on the door knob, curiosity making him forget about his need to go to the bathroom.

Taking a slight breath, Jackson turned the knob and opened the door, leaving the door open as he stepped inside and looked around, his mouth falling open in a silent gasp.

"What the hell?" Jackson breathed out, having to grip the door to balance himself from the shock.

All around the walls were newspaper clippings of deaths, including pictures of victims. But what shook Jackson more was the fact that there was random particles of a victim tacked to a newspaper clipping  in a plastic baggy. Locks of hair in some bags, but also some tiny pieces of a body part along with them. Jackson started feeling sick as he continued to look around, moving over to a wall and letting out a small anguished cry when he saw a picture of Jinyoung. In the baggy tacked to the newspaper clipping, was a lock of Jinyoung's hair along with his pinky finger.

"Oh my god." Jackson mumbled, his thoughts going straight to Mark.

Feeling numb all of a sudden, he turned around to leave the room, but yelped when he saw that Mark was at the door, cold and emotionless as always. Mark only looked at him for a long moment before a cold smirk appeared on his lips.

"I see you found your way in here." Mark said, moving closer to the young male.

Jackson immediately stumbled backwards, his heart breaking in a million pieces once he realized that Mark had killed Jinyoung.

"Y-You're the one that killed Jinyoung." Jackson whimpered, backing up into the wall.

Mark only tilted his head in acknowledgement, not saying anything for a long moment before he pulled a knife out from behind him, humming in what seemed like delight.

"Yes, I am the one that killed Jinyoung. And now that we're in this room, I have the opportunity to kill you as well." He said, letting out a sadistic chuckle as he looked at Jackson with cold eyes.

Before Jackson had the chance to scream for Jaebum, Mark plunged the knife straight into Jackson's stomach, making him cry out in pain and slump down to the ground, his hands scrambling for the knife to pull it out. But Mark knelt down and pushed the knife further into Jackson's stomach, making him cry out again.

"I-I l-loved y-you." Jackson managed to get out between pained gasps, blood beginning to come out of his mouth.

"I know that, Jackson. It's your own fault for falling in love with me." Mark said, chuckling softly before he grabbed another knife, more than likely to continue torturing Jackson.

But before he got the chance to start cutting at Jackson's hands, Jackson watched with tears in his eyes as Jaebum ran into the room with a kitchen knife, plunging it straight into Mark's side with no hesitation. The impact made Mark grunt at the pain as he looked down at the knife in his side. He looked up at Jackson before he stood up, taking the knife out of his side and throwing it to the floor, although that just made loosing blood much easier for the killer.

"Well, looks like you're being a hero. You should have stayed with little Jinyoungie more closely." Mark said, tilting his head.

Jaebum growled and grabbed the knife again, plunging it into Mark's stomach like he did to Jackson. This time, Mark had a real look of pain on his face before he smirked and held up his hand that had a knife, not hesitating as he drove it straight into Jaebum's chest.

"I should have killed you a lot earlier." He said as Jaebum cried out and slumped to the floor.

Jackson watched as Mark dropped the knife and fell to his knees, his bloody hands covering the wound on his side and stomach. Before Jackson took his last breath, Jackson saw Mark look up at him as he slipped to the floor.

"See you again in the after life." 


	14. Fourteen

Blinking his eyes open, Jackson squinted when he saw a terribly dizzying white ceiling above him. He let out a soft groan, moving his hand to rub at his eyes, but stopped short when he felt something tug at his wrist. He glanced down, seeing a needle stuck in his forearm. He frowned in confusion. ' _What the hell?'_  He thought before he looked up when he heard the slide of a door open.

"I don't know. All I know is tha- Jackson? Oh my god, Jaebum look! Jackson's awake!" Jinyoung said, jumping excitedly as he rushed to Jackson's bedside.

"J-Jinyoung?" He asked, his voice rough from disuse, to which he frowned at once more.

"Yeah, it's me! Man, I sure am glad that you're alright. Jaebum, come look!" Jinyoung basically whined childishly over at Jaebum, whom was apparently taking his sweet time in approaching the bed.

"Hey, Jackson. Good to see you awake." Jaebum said, a small smile on his face.

"W-Where am I? I thought you guys were dead!" Jackson said, clearing his throat so his voice wouldn't be as rough and croaky.

Jinyoung raised an eyebrow at the man laying in the bed before he shook his head and opted to explain the situation, as he should since Jackson was confused.

"We're not dead, Jackson. You were the one that almost died. You've been in a coma for three months; head trauma from a car accident." Jinyoung explained, a pained smile on his lips.

Jackson stared at his friend, the information swirling through his head, but he couldn't comprehend what it all actually meant. He was about to say something else when there was another voice filling in the room.

"Guys? You ditched me in the cafe-" A voice cut off with a sudden gasp, making Jackson turn to look to see who it was.

There stood Mark Tuan, the guy who killed him, or who apparently hadn't killed him after all. The blonde looked rough, eyes dull and face pale. Almost like he hadn't slept in some time.

"J-Jackson. You're awake." Mark said, a sudden bright smile appearing as he ran to Jackson's side, immediately wrapping his arms around Jackson's sides and giving him a soft peck on the lips.

"Um, Mark. I hate to burst your happy bubble, but Jackson here is rather confused. He thought we were dead." Jinyoung announced, pointing at Jaebum and himself.

Mark pulled back quickly, a blush dusting his cheeks as he nodded, biting his lip as he looked at Jackson, a sudden tinge of sadness appearing in his eyes once more.

"Sorry. Three months ago you were in a car accident when you were on your way to my house. A semi drove through the lane you were in and crashed into you, luckily not killing you." Mark explained, tears prickling at his eyes. "I heard the whole thing too." He added, letting out a sad sigh.

"I'm so confused right now. So everything I lived through was a coma dream or something? Because you killed me, Mark. You killed Jinyoung and Jaebum too. It felt so real." Jackson burst out, still feeling overly confused.

Mark looked at Jackson with wide eyes, mouth open in shock before he shook his head.

"Why would that feel real, Jackson? I would never do that to you or our friends. Babe, we've been together for four years." Mark explained, making nervous hand gestures.

A few moments later, the doctor walked in and smiled when he noticed that Jackson was awake, going to check his vitals.

"I see you're finally awake, Mr. Wang. How are you feeling?" The doctor asked, looking down at the patient.

"Confused. I thought something happened but it turned out to be a dream. They're alive and somehow Mark isn't a killer." Jackson said, being brutally honest and it made Mark wince, sadness in his eyes.

"Well, that's what happens when you're in a coma. Your mind will put you in a dream world that you think is real. And whatever you do in that dream really depends on if you wake up or not, because being in a coma is pretty much life or death. So I assume you made some kind of choice in that dream, which is why you're awake and healthy." The doctor explained, smiling kindly.

Jackson blinked in surprise, nodding once before he flicked a look at Mark, looking at how different his attitude was. In the dream, he was cold and distant, but in reality he was bright and kind. Maybe it was the fact that he fell in love with the killer Mark that made him wake up. Because he had real Mark waiting for him to wake up.

At that realization, he smiled and beckoned Mark closer, who hesitantly sat down next to him on the bed. Jackson chuckled lightly and pulled the blonde down so he could kiss him.

"Sorry for thinking you were a killer." He mumbled, pulling away from the kiss.

"It's okay I guess. At least you came back to me." Mark responded, a smile on his face.

Jackson smiled before looking at his two friends, alive and well. He didn't remember anything about the wreak at all, but he's sure it'll come in time, and he wanted to quickly forget about the coma dream because it was just too real to him. He didn't exactly like the fact that his brain had made Mark into a psycho killer.

But he knew, that it was the love he had for Mark was the thing that kept him alive. Because either way, he'd still fall in love with Mark over and over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's that for a plot twist? Haha, the story is over! I'm sad that it's over, but I have decided to end it with a happy ending, a plot twist happy ending. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this story as much as I had enjoyed writing it.


End file.
